Why won't you just let me die?
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: Yami is suicidal and Kaiba is rescuing him! Rated for language. I like gay people! Don't be offended!
1. Its time to end my life! Or not

Here's my new story! It was going to be a one shot, but I changed my mind. I'm going to make more chapters eventually, but my other story is my main work. Yeah. SO enjoy this, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did it would be on a beach at sunset with Yami and Yugi making out. Yummy. Anyways.

ON WITH THE FIC!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yugi?" I called. He walked into the room in his pajamas.

"What's up Yami? You look troubled." Aibou knows me so well. I am troubled. Ever since I came back with my own body I realized females don't appeal to me. I realized I prefer men, and that confused me at first. But now I'm ready to tell my friends. Which is what I was about to tell my aibou.

"Um, I have something to tell you. Something big."

"Well then, Yami. Let's hear it." I took a deep breath. Please, my little hikari. Accept me for who I am and who I like. Of course, I was not telling him my crush. There was no way he'd take that well.

"I, um, I'm, ah, crap. How do I say this?"

"Just spit it out!"

"I'm gay." Yugi's face showed no emotion. Oh, crap. He wasn't accepting it. But then he tackled me.

"It's about time you came out! Now Tea will stop drooling over you. It's really creepy how she does that. I'm glad you don't have to live a lie anymore." I smiled.  
"Thank you so much Yugi. Your acceptance makes me so happy."

"Have you told the others yet?"

"No."  
"Why don't you tell them tomorrow when they all come over for lunch?"  
"Sure. Sounds good." I may as well get it over with. I just hope they'll accept me like Yugi did.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"YOU'RE WHAT?? NO WAY MY BEST FRIENDS A FAG!" Tristan grabbed me and pushed me into the couch. Hard.

"Tristan. Stop! You're hurting him!" Joey stood in front of me, protecting me.

"Damn it Yami! There's no way you're a freaking homo! No way!" Tea shouted. "Seriously! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Damn queer." Tristan glared down at me. I curled my arms around my head and closed my eyes, wishing Tristan and Tea would just get out. Yugi was getting really pissed off.

"SHUT UP!! Just because he's different doesn't mean that gives you the right to be complete asses to him!" The yelling continued and I couldn't take in anymore. I ran out of the house, tears in my eyes.

"Good riddance."

"Damn it Tristan!" I ran through the streets as it started to snow. Snow! It's freaking November! The snow started coming down faster and harder. There was a cover on the ground already, getting thicker by the second. I only had a tank top on. The cold was getting to be to much. I tripped, and landed face first in the snow. It's so cold. I started sobbing, but the cold became so unbearable that I forced myself up. Why can't my friends just accept me for who I am? After a few minutes of crying and walking, I found myself at the Domino bridge, and I realized why my directionless walking brought me here. That was just too much, so is this life. And I'm ready for it all to end. Shakily, I pulled out my phone and dialed Yugi's cell phone number. It rang a few times until the answering machine caught the call. Thank Ra, I don't think I would have been able to follow through with this if I actually talked to him. After the beep, I started talking.

"Aibou. This is Yami. Tristan and Tea not accepting me is the last straw, I can't survive this world. It's too confusing and painful. I'm so sorry. I'm standing on the Domino bridge right now as it snows. After I hang up, I'm jumping. I'm sorry again, Aibou. Thank you, and Joey, for accepting me. But now, it's my time to die. Goodbye forever, my little Hikari." I clicked the phone off and set it on the ground. Then I hopped up on the banister, holding the lamppost. This was it. I'm going to die, like I should have 5000 years ago. I let go, and began to fall forwards. But then I stopped. Why wasn't I falling? I turned around to look, and my heart started pounding. Seto Kaiba was holding onto my shirt. Seto Kaiba. My enemy, my rival, and my secret love.

"Yami! What do you think you're doing?" He looked genuinely upset. That was too much. I leaned into him and started crying again, the silent sobs causing tears to soak Kaiba's shirt.

"It was all too much, I couldn't take it anymore." Kaiba wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"It's going to be okay Yami. Just take a deep breath, and I'll drive you back to the game shop as soon as your ready."  
"NO! I can't go back there! They'll just yell at me again!"  
"Why would they yell at you?"

"I told them I was gay, and Tea and Tristan started screeching at me. So I ran away." Kaiba scooped me up into his arms. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"If you can't go home, then you're coming with me to my winter house. I was heading there now when I saw you. It'll be just me and you, so you can clear your head." I nodded. He put me in the passenger seat, and started pulling his jacket off.

"What are you doing?"  
"Are you kidding me Yami? You're blue!" He covered me in the jacket and shut the door. As he walked around to the other side, I took a deep breath in his jacket. It smelled so good, like deep in the woods just after a rain. The driver's side door opened and Kaiba slid in. I was curious why he didn't have a chauffeur, but I was suddenly tired, and before I could ask him I was asleep.

_*******_

I woke up confused and disoriented. Where am I? I shot up in bed and saw Kaiba sitting on a chair next to the bed, reading.

"You're awake." He smiled at me, which sent my heart fluttering.

"What happened?" He frowned.

"You don't remember trying to jump off of the Domino bridge?" That sent the memories back into my head.  
"Oh. That. Right." Kaiba threw his head back and laughed.

"I hope you don't mind, I changed you out of your snow covered clothes and into some pajamas of mine. I looked down to see I was in a button up crimson long sleeve shirt and matching pants.

"Thanks." I yawned, and my stomach growled. Kaiba laughed again.

"Come on, I'll get you some food." I slid out of the bed, and followed him down the stairs. When he wasn't looking, I lifted the collar of the shirt and breathed in the scent. "Alright." He said, drawing me out of my fantasies. "What do you want?"

"Um, I'll have a PB and J if that's alright." Kaiba grinned.

"A house stocked with gourmet food and he wants peanut butter. Sure, coming right up." He pulled out the peanut butter and the jelly, and grabbed four slices off bread. For some reason he decided to use a steak knife to make it. I gazed at the steak knife. I wanted the steak knife. The urge was so strong. "Here you go." Kaiba's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh, thanks." I said, never taking my eyes off of the knife.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." I watched him walk away. As soon as I couldn't see him, I grabbed the knife and put it to my wrist. Why I needed it was a mystery to me. I pushed down and watched the blood ooze out, slowly at first, but the harder I pressed, the more came out. I kept pushing. The urge to push the knife deeper was overwhelming.

"YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kaiba shouted at me. I looked at him, shocked, and dropped the knife. The clatter was the only sound in the room. My wrist hurt so badly! Without the knife it just hurt! I grabbed my wrist to try to stop the pain. Tears were streaming out of my eyes.

"Damn it. I'm stupid. I'm sorry Kaiba! I don't know why I did that." Kaiba grabbed my uninjured arm and pulled me to the bathroom. He started running a bath.

"Take your hand off your arm Yami."  
"No!" He ripped it off. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. "Damn ow!" He stuck my hand in the sink to wash the blood off. Then he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. Then he pulled out a towel and pressed it against my arm.

"Hold that there." He commanded. I did as he told. He went into the first aid kit and pulled out gauze. He took the towel off my arm, and wrapped it in gauze. When he was finished, he looked at me, his cobalt eyes filled with sadness.

"Why did you do that Yami?"

"I, don't know. I'm sorry."  
"Alright. Take a bath while I clean up the kitchen." I nodded and he left. I removed my clothes and sat in the bathtub. Iran shampoo in my hair, and dunked my head to rinse it out. Once I was under, I felt that urge again. This time it was to stay under until I died. I held myself under. My lungs were burning, but I had to stay under. I was feeling dizzy, and I was about to pass out when I felt someone pull me out by my spiky hair. I tried to breath, but the water in my lungs made it impossible. A hand slammed into my back which caused me to cough the water out. I sucked in air.

"What the hell Yami??" Seto Kaiba looked me in the eyes. Those cobalt eyes melted me.

"I don't know."  
"Stop trying to off yourself in my house! PLEASE!" Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'll try" I whispered.

"Since I obviously can't trust you. I'm going to wash you."

"What?" Kaiba began to cover me in suds. I felt a blush spread across my face, as I put my hands in my lap. I looked at Kaiba to see he was blushing too, trying not to look at my lower half. I looked at myself, and I was shocked. It had been a while since I really looked. I was thinner than I probably should be, a few of my ribs were sticking out. I never had an appetite anymore. I was always thinking to hard to eat. The tan in my skin was fading, I was paler than I used to be. I glance back up at Seto. He looked troubled, like he noticed the same things I did. I suddenly felt exhausted again. I closed my eyes.

"Seto. I'm tired." Did I just call him Seto? And he let me?  
"Alright." He let the tub drain as he wrapped me in a towel and picked me up. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. As he brought me to my room I drifted into a dreamless slumber, since in his arms, I felt safe.

***

Yami's Dream

"_Get out!" Yugi screamed at me. "I don't want to see your gay ass around here anymore!"  
"But Aibou, where will I go?"  
"Hell if I care! Screw off!" He opened the door behind me and shoved me through. "AND STAY OUT!" The door slammed in my face._

"_Yugi! Open this door! Please! Just let me stay until the morning! There's a hurricane out here!"  
"See if he cares." I whirled around. Joey, Tristan and Tea were standing behind me._

"_Thank God he finally kicked your queer ass out."_

"_Joey. Why are you doing this?" Tear were streaming down my face._

"'_Cause I hate fags!" With that, Joey grabbed me a threw me into the hurricane. The winds whirled me around for a long time, thrashing me about. Suddenly, it stopped. I was standing on the edge of the Domino bridge, the water rushing by because of the storm. The water turned red when I realized my intentions. I stood shakily on the edge. _

"_Just jump already. No one wants you around. Especially not me." I turned to see Kaiba taunting me, telling me to jump._

"_I, I thought you loved me!"_

"_Why would I do that?" He took two steps towards me, and pushed me off the bridge._

I shot up in bed, gasping for breath. Oh. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Maybe I'll go see if Seto's awake. He'll calm me down. I got up and glanced through the door next to mine. I saw Seto sleeping on a bed. I walked in and smiled. His cold façade slipped a bit during the time he's spent with me so far, but while he was asleep it was gone. A small smile graced his lips as he laid there. Maybe I could just watch him sleep for a little bit to calm my nerves.

"_Just jump already. No one wants you around. Especially not me." _I shivered as I thought of my nightmare. That's when I heard it. The crackle of the fire. I turned at walked to it. The urge to touch it became overwhelming.

SETO'S POV  
I woke to my door opening. Since Yami was the only other person in the house, I smiled a little bit. He sat down and it seemed he was just watching me for a short while. I heard him get up, so I snuck a glance from under my lashes. He was sitting next to the fire, staring at it. He must be cold. I smiled as I watched him. He reached his hands out tot the fire, it looked like he was warming them. I closed my eyes again, just laying there until I heard him yelp softly. I opened my eyes to see he had his arms in the fire.

"YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

BACK TO YAMI'S POV

I reached towards the fire. It called me towards it. As I first put my hands in, I yelped softly, it hurt like hell. I reached in father, up to my elbows. Soon, I'd light fire and it'd all be over. Kaiba wouldn't need to shove me off a bridge. I shivered again at the thought.

"YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I turned to see Kaiba running towards me, cobalt eyes full of concern. He wrenched me from the fire. "Why are you trying to kill yourself again?" I started trembling, and he pulled me close to him.

"I had a bad dream."  
"So you decided to off yourself?"

"It's not like that." I took a deep breath and told him what happened in the nightmare. As I finished, I was crying.

"Yami." He said softly. "I would never do that."  
"Why are you being so freaking nice to me? I thought you hated me!" I looked at him, and shock flitted across his face. Then his cobalt eyes softened.

"If I hated you, would I do this?" He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, lightly at first, but getting more heated by the second. He nipped at the bottom of my lips, begging for entrance. I happily obliged, opening my lips and wrapping my tongue around his. We wrestled for dominance, and the kiss would have gone on forever except for the fact that we had to breathe. I pulled back, gasping for air.

"Kaiba." I said, breathless.

"Call me Seto." He replied, also out of breath.

"Seto. What was that?"

"Me kissing you."  
"No freaking duh. I meant, I thought, just, I'm confused."

"I love you Yami. That's why you need to stop trying to kill yourself."  
"I'll try."  
"Sleep with me for the rest of the night, please. It will give me some peace of mind." (AN: No you pervs, not what you're thinking. Just sleeping)  
"That's why I came in here in the first place." We cuddled in his bed. I felt myself drifting. "Oh, and Seto?" My words were slurring I was so tired.

"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aw…how sweet! I would have made it bunch of separate chapters but there wasn't enough words. I think it's really rushed and suckish.

Bye!


	2. Loved and Loving

Me: Aw, a happy chapter! To help me today, I have Yugi, Iboni, Yami and Bakura. Although Yami is getting a snack and Bakura is sleeping on the couch.

Iboni: Can I kick him awake?  
Yugi: You really don't like him, do you?

Iboni: I asked him to stay with Jamie one night so I could go shopping for her Christmas present, and when I got back they were using shadow magic to steal things from Yami!

Yugi: Really?

Bakura: We were going to give them back.

Iboni: STAY DOWN OR I'LL PUT YOU DOWN!!

Bakura: NOT GONNA HAPPEN!  
Me: Kura, just roll with it.

Bakura: Only because Jamie is cool –lays down pretending to sleep-

Iboni: YOU HAVE A PET NAME FOR HIM?!

Me: EEP! –hides head-

Yugi: Anyways, Jamie doesn't own most of this, just some of the plot (the idea came form a different fic) and Seto Kaiba's kindness.

Iboni: Because THAT doesn't exist.

Bakura: On with the fic!

Iboni: THAT'S IT!!

Bakura: AH!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was in heaven. I woke up with my arms wrapped around the love of my life. I didn't move, didn't open my eyes. I just continued to lie there, enjoying the company of my love. Even though I didn't do anything, he seemed to know I was awake.

"Yami." He said quietly, sweetly. I groaned and burrowed my head farther into his shoulder. "Yami, you need to get up." His voice was filled with love.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned. "You're so comfortable, Seto!" He chuckled. I can't believe what's happened to me in the past day. Getting with Seto Kaiba, almost killing myself, running away, coming out to Aibou and his-OH MY RA! I shot up in bed.

"What's wrong, love?" Kaiba asked, sitting up.

"I, I left a message on Yugi's cell phone! I told him that, that I was killing myself! And he thinks that I'm, that I'm, I can't believe my stupidity! He's probably worried sick!" Kaiba swore under his breath.

"We can call him."  
"Alright, good. Can we do it now?" Kaiba glance at the clock.

"Considering it's noon, yeah."  
"Noon! Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You were tired, and your very cute when you sleep." I hit him lightly because of his flirting attempts.

"Come on!" I jumped out of bed, grabbed his hand and started pulling on his arm. He laughed.

"For a seventeen year old, you sure act like a little kid." I turned to glare at him, but I got sidetracked. All he had on was a pair of cobalt colored boxers. His body was very distracting. "Enjoying the view?"

"HEY!" I smacked him on the head. "Now come on! I don't want to worry Yugi any longer!" He rolled out of the bed and walked out of the room. "Hey! Wait for me!" I dashed out of the room after him. We stopped at his room so he could get dressed, much to my displeasure, then went downstairs into the kitchen. He pulled a phone of the hook and handed it to me. I dialed in the number and held the phone to my ear. He answered in half a ring.

***Phone conversation***

"Hello?" Yugi's voice had worry laid thick in it.

"Aibou?"

"OH MY GOD YAMI! ARE YOU OKAY!? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I was at the Domino Bridge, and I was about to jump off but Seto Kaiba stopped me. Then he brought me to his winter home, since I didn't want to have to face Tea or Tristan."

"I was SO worried! Don't ever do that again!! I'm so glad your okay!! Can I come see you?"

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'll try never do anything like it again. And about coming to see me, I'm not sure, you'd have to ask Kai-" The phone was lifted from my ear. "Hey! I was using that!!!" Seto smiled at me and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Yugi. --Yes this is Seto Kaiba. --- I'm sure he would love for you to come see him.-Don't bring any of your friends though.-No! I know the mutt supports Yami, but I don't want him in my house!—Yeah, sure. I'll send Rowland to bring you here. When is good for you?—Alright, I'll call him now.—Sure, here he is. Goodbye." Seto held the phone out to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed the phone.

"Sorry about that, Aibou. Seto can be pushy."  
"Did you just call him Seto?"

"I guess I did. Anyways, I'll see you soon?"  
"Yeah. Bye Yami!"  
"Bye, Hikari." I clicked the off button and looked at Seto. He was looking at me curiously.

"What do those names you call Yugi mean?"  
"Oh, well aibou means 'partner' and hikari means 'light."

"Why do you call him that?"  
"Well, as I've told you, I was a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle and I recently got my own body. So having the same body would make us partners, and I was his darkness, hence the name Yami, and he was my light, hence the nickname Hikari."

"Does he call you anything?"  
"Oh, he calls me mou hitori no boku. It means other half."  
"Are you guys, like, in love or something? Only couples have so many pet names for each other."  
"I love Yugi like my brother, nothing more. Plus, I believe he has a crush on Joey Wheeler."  
"That would explain why they defended you. They aren't straight either."  
"Yeah, I suppose so! I can believe you figured that out before I did!"

"Why can't you? Are you questioning my intelligence?" He smiled playfully at me.

"Oh shut up!" I punched his shoulder playfully. "Now call Rowland. Aibou will be mighty pissed if he doesn't show up."  
"Okay, okay, okay!!" He punched in a few numbers and held the phone up to his ear. He began talking to Rowland about picking Yugi up. I got lost in my fantasies, just watching him speak, the way his lips moved was enticing. I could barely contain myself. The second he clicked the phone off I launched myself at him. I jumped into his lap and pressed my lips against his. I saw his eyes widen with shock, but soon he got into it too. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer to him. I nibbled his lips, hoping to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues intertwined again and again, the feeling pure bliss. I started feeling lightheaded, but I didn't want to end the kiss. Suddenly, I fell forwards.

"Yami!" He caught me. "What happened?" He held me in his arms, supporting my entire weight.

"You…made…me…faint." (Iboni: You stole that from Twilight! Me: Not stole, borrowed. Yugi: Jamie! Stealing is bad! Me: Not always… Iboni: You've been hanging out with Bakura again when I'm not around, haven't you? Bakura: No duh she has! Iboni: Stop ruining my hikari!! -tackle- Bakura: Ah!! Me: Sigh. Let's continue the story. Yugi: Good idea)

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Make me faint more?" Yami giggled.

"Gladly." He turned me around to face him, still supporting my entire weight. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I won't be okay until you kiss me again!"  
"Well, when you put it that way…" He pressed his lips against mine in a furious, passionate manner. I intertwined my fingers in his hair. He put his hand in the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I pulled my face closer to his. We continued kissing. I wasn't sure if I was even awake, it was so amazing. I decided to kick it up a notch. I pulled him towards the wall. When my back was touching it, I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and started to unbutton his shirt, all without breaking the kiss. He moaned as I ran my hands over his chest. He quickly undid my shirt, too, throwing it to the ground. He then kissed me all over my neck, and down my chest. I gasped because it felt so good. His kisses were trailing down my stomach now, getting closer and closer to my pants when we heard a knock on the door.

"SHIT!" He straightened up immediately and started buttoning up his shirt. "I forgot that Mokuba was coming up to visit today! Quick, get your shirt on and look like your doing something!" I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on.

"I'll make breakfast."  
"You can cook?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can do more than play duel monsters and kiss you!" He laughed and ruffled my hair, then went out of the kitchen to get the door. I rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge. Ooh! I can make eggs! I grabbed the egg carton and set it on the counter. I opened a tall cabinet and reached for the bowls. They were too high up. I muttered a few curse words in Egyptian, and started jumping for it.

"Why are you so tall, Kaiba!?" I jumped again, and again, all to no avail. Time for a new tactic. I slid onto the counter, and tried to stand, but I hit my head on the door. Hard. I toppled over off of the counter and crashed onto the ground. "Owwwww!" I rubbed my hand on my head. I tried to stand up, but fell over again, with a louder bang than the first time. "That sucked." Black was fringing around my vision.

"Yami!!" Seto's voice sounded far away. "What happened??" With great concentration I responded to him.

"Your cabinet doesn't like me." His concerned face filled my vision.

"Big brother, what's going on?" Mokuba's voice sounded like it was near me, but I wasn't sure, the black was filling more and more of my vision.

"I think he hit his head. I'll let him sleep." I barely felt the ground disappearing beneath me. "Stay here, Mokie. I'll be right back." I put my head in his chest as he walked towards my room.

"Seto. My head hurts!" I whimpered.

"It'll be fine, just sleep it off."  
"Okay." He set me in my bed.

"Call to me if you need me." He kissed me tenderly on the head. I was about to answer him, but I fell asleep.

*Seto's POV*

He looked like he was about to answer me, but he fell asleep. I smiled, and brushed his bangs out of his face. He looked like a little kid when he slept, so vulnerable, not anything like his somewhat guarded expression when he was awake. I sighed, and left the room.

"Mokie? Are you still in the kitchen?"

"Yeah Seto." I walked into the room to see Mokuba sitting on one of the stools next to the island's countertop, absently twirling circles on the granite.

"What's up?" He glance up at me.

"I thought you hated Yami." I looked into his eyes.

"Yes, he was my rival."  
"So why is he here? And why did you look at him with so much panic? I've never seen you look at anyone like that, except that one time I fell off that big slide and we thought I broke my head. Do you love him?" His questions had no tone other than curiosity. He should accept us, since he already likes Yami and Yugi.

"I guess I do love him, Mokie." I smiled lightly.

"Is that why he's here?"  
"No." I frowned, thinking of the scene on the bridge that happened just last night.

"You can tell me when your ready. Let's play a game!" He jumped up and walked over to the door that lead to the game room. I smiled again. Mokuba was so insightful, but in the end he was a little kid at heart.

"Sure." I stood up and walked towards him. "What do you want to play?"

***

*Back to Yami's POV*

"Ugh." I opened my eyes. My head was throbbing and pounding. "What happened? Oh yeah, I remember now. Stupid tall cabinet." I slowly sat up, my eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight coming in through the window. I blinked. Where's Seto? I glanced back at the clock. It was 4. FOUR! Aibou is coming at 5!! I stood up quickly, but fell back down on the bed. Head rush. I stood up again, slower this time. I padded softly down the hallway to the kitchen. No Seto. I pursed my lips and tried to think of where they could be when I heard a shout.

"No fair Seto! You beat me again!" Then I heard a laugh.

"You asked me not to go easy on you.

"One more time! I'll beat you!"  
"Alright, but I'm just getting warmed up!" I walked towards the door that Seto and Mokuba's voices were coming from. I opened it silently and saw Seto and Mokuba. Playing DDR. Oh my Ra! I slipped into the room and watched as Seto busted some moves. It looked really weird to see the Kaiba Corp CEO dancing. As the song ended, I busted out laughing. They both twirled around to see me doubled over laughing.

"You…dancing…Oh…my…ra…that…was…hilarious!" I choked out between laughs. Mokuba was laughing too.  
"Oh, you thinks that's funny, huh?" Seto said teasingly. "You think that's funny?" I heard Mokuba shout.

"Hey! Put me down!" I looked up to see Kaiba smiling and carrying Mokuba, fireman's style, towards me.

"Not 'til the two of you learn to respect me and my mad dancing skills!" Seto put Mokuba down next to me and started tickling us both. I was rolling around with tears in my eyes.

"Ah! Aha! HAHAHA! HA! Okay! HA! UNCLE! HA!" I shouted. He stopped tickling us and we sat up, panting. I looked over at Mokuba, and he caught my eye. We both smiled evilly at each other, then pounced onto Kaiba.

"Ah! Get off of me!"

"Never!!" We shouted in unison. Then we started tickling Kaiba who was grabbing at us blindly while laughing.

"Stop! HAHAHAHA! Stop it now! HAHAHA! OHMYGOD HAHAHA!!!" Mokuba and I jumped off of him and ran out of the room. "OH NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" Kaiba shouted.

"Split up!" I told Mokuba. I ran towards our rooms, while he ran the other way.

"I'm going to get you two!!" I ran into Seto's room and jumped into the closet and shut the door behind me. I steadied my breathing until it was nearly silent. I heard the door open. "Yami." He purred seductively. "If you surrender, I won't hurt you. I'll kiss you instead." A tempting offer, but I stayed where I was. I looked through the slots in the door at him. He was leaning down to look under the bed. Now was my chance. I leaped out of the closet and onto his back. "AH!"

"I've got you now, silly Kaiba-boy!!" He jumped up, but I was latched firmly on his back. I nibbled his ear.

"No fair! I can't jump on you, your so tiny!" He shouted.

"If you give up, we can have fun tonight when Mokuba goes to bed. I saw his eyes widen at the thought.

"I give, I give!"

"Good." I smirked while staying firmly attached to his back. "Now let's go tell Mokuba the great news that we won and you lost." Seto sighed, and I kissed his neck.  
"Only because your cute." He shifted my weight on his back and walked out of the room. It took some searching, but we finally found Mokuba's hiding spot.

"Mokuba! I see you! You can come out now, your brother has given in to my superiority!" Mokuba crawled out from behind the couch in the living room.

"Now that's an interesting sight to see." I smiled on Seto's back.

"I got a horse out of the deal." He dropped me. "Owie! What was that for?" Mokuba doubled over laughing. Seto reached down and picked me up.

"Sorry, your ego just got too big for me to carry." I stuck my tongue out at him, and the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. It was 5.

"Yugi." I whispered quietly. How was he going to react to all that happened in the past 24 hours? I had no idea

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi: Is that supposed to be cliffhanger?

Me: Sigh, yes it is.

-Yami walks in munching a cookie-

Yami: What's up with them? –points at Iboni and Bakura, rolling on the ground hitting each other-

Me: They're fighting because Bakura and I hang out together.

Yugi: We decided to let them fight it out, unless they started using shadow magic. Then we stop them.

Iboni: Dark Magician!

Me: And now we stop them. HEY! –jumps into the middle of the fight and separates them- Bad! Bad! NO SHADOW MAGIC!

Iboni and Bakura: Fine. –go back to fighting by hand.

Me: I'll take it.

Yami: Review or we send those two to your house! By the way Jamie can I have my stuff back?

Me: Um, maybe?

Yugi: Weird. Anyways, bye!


	3. Yugi is here

Me: This chapter is way short, isn't it?

Bakura: It is.

Me: Where is everyone else?

Bakura: Yami and Seto are cuddling on the couch.  
Me: What about Iboni? –Bakura stands there, looking around innocently- YOU DID NOT!

Bakura: She was trying to hurt me! It was purely self defense!

Me: You get my Yami out of the shadow realm or else!

Bakura: okay!

Me: The disclaimer still stands. I'm sorry but this chapter is way short.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Seto, I think you should fill Mokuba in on what happened."  
"Are you sure you can talk to Yugi without me Yami?" Concern filled his cobalt eyes.

"This is something I need to do alone." The truth in my voice convinced him.

"Come on, Mokie. Let's go talk in the kitchen." My lover grabbed the hand of his younger brother and walked away explaining my many issues. I turned back to the door, since the bell rang again. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Suddenly I was on the ground, with Yugi lying on top of me crying.

"YAMIIWASSOSCAREDANDICAN'TBELIEVEYOUBUTI'MSOGLADYOUROKAY!" I gently tried to push him up so I could sit up, but he was having none of it. He was clutching my chest, crying violently. "I was *sob* so worried! *sob* You wouldn't believe how scared I was! *sob* Don't do that *sob* again! *sniffle*"  
"Yugi, aibou. Please let me up." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Oh *sniffle* sorry." He sat up. I sat up and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, aibou. Life was just confusing. But Seto put it in perspective for me, and I'll be alright." _I think. _I added in my head.

"Are you and Kaiba…?"  
"It is probably better to get that in the open quickly. Yes, Seto and I are in love." He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"And I'm okay with that."  
"Thank you, aibou. That means so much to me." I put my head on top of his. We sat still for a minute, but then his stomach grumbled. He blushed, I giggled. "Hey, do you want some food or something?"

"Yes, please." I got up and pulled him to his feet. I beckoned to him to follow me into the kitchen. I'm so happy right now! Aibou accepts me, Seto loves me, and the world just couldn't be better for me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: TADA! The chapter itself isn't even a page long but I'm hard pressed on time and I got so many reviews (for me, anyways) that I wanted to put up a little bit to resolve a tiny portion of the plot. A better chapter will be up in the next few days.

Bakura: I can't find her!!  
Me: YOU BETTER FIND HER! See you around, I have to kill Bakura if he doesn't find Iboni. Hope you don't mind. Bye!  
Bakura: -mouthing- Help me!


	4. Flasheth Backeth

This chapter is kind of confusing, but it is what happened with Yugi and co. during the Yami/Kaiba stuff before. Basically a Yugi flashback.

Yugi: What I think she means is she had writer's block but wanted to put a chapter up for this story.

Shut up!

Yugi: What happened to Bakura?  
Well, I had to go into the Shadow Realm to find Iboni so she and I tied him up and locked him in a closet. I guess it would be a good idea to give him some food or something…

Yugi: Jamie!!

I'll go get him. On with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Yugi." Yami started. "What happened after I left?" Yugi frowned.

"A lot."

|_-|-_|Begin Flashback|_-|-_|

"_Good going! Now he's gone!" Joey shouted at Tristan and Tea._

"_Get out!" Yugi shouted at them. "Get the hell out of my house! You're not my friends anymore! I don't want to see you here EVER AGAIN!" Yugi went over to the door and opened it. "OUT! TRISTAN, TEA LEAVE NOW OR I"LL KICK YOUR ASSES!" They walked out. Yugi started to cry. Joey went over and hugged Yugi. "He just wanted the truth out. They didn't have to be so mean!"  
"It'll be okay, Yugi." Yugi cried into Joey for a little longer. He calmed down after a bit._

"_Do you think we should go look for him?" He asked Joey._

"_No. He'll come back when he's ready."_

"_Okay." Yugi glanced at the clock. It was 9:15. "That took a really long time! I guess you should go home, Joey."  
"You gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah."  
"See ya tomorrow Yuge." He left. Yugi went up to his room and picked up his cell phone. [Missed Call] It said. He dialed in his voicemail and held it up to his ear. He heard Yami's suicide message. And then he screamed. He heard the door to the shop fly open and footsteps bounding up the stairs to his room. He didn't care. He sat in the middle of the floor and started to sob again._

"_Yugi! Are you okay?" A breathless Joey demanded. "I heard you scream. What happened?" Yugi hit the replay button and handed the phone to Joey as he continued to sob. As the message went farther in, Joey's eyes got wider and wider. "Damn it! Let's go Yugi! Maybe he hesitated! We have to look!" Joey grabbed the sobbing Yugi and threw him on his back, then ran to the bridge. They saw Yami's phone on the ground next to the edge. _

"_We were too late!!" Yugi wailed._

"_We're not too late! WE CAN'T BE TOO LATE!" Joey pulled his own phone out and called the police. He explained what was going on, and the cops said they would come and see what happened, and not to touch anything. The two of them sat in the snow for 2 minutes when a cop car pulled up._

"_Quick! Get the kids then look at the footprints in the snow! Go!" Shouted one of the police officers. One of the policemen ran up to Joey and Yugi._

"_I need you two to come with me please." They got up wordlessly and followed the officer to his car. They got in the backseat and the officer drove them away. Yugi fell asleep on Joey in the car and didn't wake up until the next day, when he woke up in his own bed because of the ringing phone. It was Yami._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright, this is getting really hard to write, so I'm going to take a very very very very short break from it and focus on Sleepover and At the Stroke of Midnight.

Bakura: It's about bloody time you let me out of that damned closet! I should kill you right now!

Iboni! Bakura's threatening me!!!

Iboni: I'll kill YOU!

Anyways, bye!


	5. Spinach souffle ends badly

Yami: Here we go again, trying to kill me.

No, it's you trying to kill you!

Yami: Whatever. Jamie owns nothing but a Fender Starcaster guitar she got for Christmas.

Thank you Yami! I am attempting to kill my writer's block. This chapter was all fluffy at the beginning and I was like, no. It's billed as angst and they will get their angst!! So, read it! On with the fic!

START

Aibou and I walked into the kitchen, gossiping.

"You should have seen it, aibou! Seto was going crazy on the DDR, it was so funny!" I said. Yugi laughed.

"That's something I don't want to see!" He giggled. I laughed.

"Yeah, and then we got in a tickled fight, the three of us. It was me and Mokie versus Seto. We won, because of my masterful powers of awesome." No way was I going to tell him I seduced Seto into surrendering.

"Yami shut the mind block! But that's great!! I'm so happy for you!" Yugi said. I smiled.

"Thank you, aibou. That means a lot to me." I pushed the door open to the kitchen. Yugi walked in and I followed. Mokuba and Seto looked up at us. Mokuba jumped up and ran over to me and hugged me. "It's nice to see you too, Moke. Why have you attached yourself to my torso? It's only been ten minutes." I said, trying to pry the smaller boy off of me.

"I'm so sorry they were mean to you!! Jumping off of bridges doesn't help anything, though. DUH!" Mokuba said as he detached himself from me.

"I realize that now, thanks for the advice, though." I said sarcastically.

"Now what?" Yugi said.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked.

"Not again! Not after what happened last time!" Seto said teasingly, then muttered something sounding close to 'idiot' under his breath.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"I hit my head on a cabinet and passed out." I said smiling at the end like a little kid caught stealing a cookie.

"Why don't I cook?" Yugi said.

"You?" Seto, Mokuba and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, I've been learning from grandpa. Let's see what you have in here." Yugi started to rummage through the fridge.

"How about…oh! There are ingredients in here for spinach soufflé! That's your favorite, if I'm not mistaken Yami." Yugi said.

"Spinach soufflé?" Mokuba said, sticking his tongue out. "I don't like spinach!"

"I don't either!" I said. "But this is so much better than regular spinach, and it's got cheese and nutmeg and tons of other yummy things in it!"

"I think we should try it." Seto said.

"Fine." Mokuba grumbled in defeat. Yugi started pulling out ingredients.

"Can I at least help?" I asked.

"Sure! This recipe is best with two people making it." I smiled as he joined his aibou behind the counter.

"Just don't go hurting yourself again, koi." Seto said.

"I take it you told Mokuba about that." I said with a laugh.

"If he hadn't that wouldn't have rolled well with me." Mokuba said, sliding into the seat next to Seto as they watched us cook.

***

"Damn!" I cursed, causing three sets of eyes to go on me.

"What happened?" Mokuba said.

"I'm bleeding through my bandages!" I said, giving my wrist a chokehold. It really hurt.

"Come on Yami, I'll help you out. To the bathroom." Seto said. "Again." He added in a whisper. I nodded and followed him, my face paling. I stopped walking and leaned against the wall. The blood was rushing through my fingers, streaming onto the floor. I slid down the wall, my eyes half lidded. After everything starts to go right, I'm going to die. Just my luck. Ra! Why do the Gods hate me?! Seto spun around when he heard me thump onto the ground. Ow, that would leave a mark. My head was throbbing from smashing into the ground. "Yami!" I can hear him, but barely. "Yami! Get up! Oh crap. Mokuba! Yugi! Call the ambulance! It's Yami! He just passed out!" No, Seto. I'm passing out…now.

***

I opened my eyes. It was very white. What happened? I stirred in my bed and felt pressure on my hand.

"Yami, you're awake! Thank Ra!" I heard someone say.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Seto!" The guy said.

"Um, Seto who?" I asked.

"Seto Kaiba!" The guy, Seto I assume, said, panic in his voice. "Don't you know me?" I looked into his ice blue eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I have no idea who you are."

END  
YES! THE WRITER'S BLOCK! IT'S GONE! I was having trouble thinking of a way for Yami to off himself but hell, I couldn't think of anything else so I decided to kill his memories.

Yami: You are so going to pay for all the horrible things you did to me in this story.

Don't make me get Iboni. Tell them why to review, and I won't glomp you!

Yami: Agh, fine. Review or smell…new…tennis…balls?

Deal. And I lied. -glomp-

Yami: AH! -falls under Jamie-

Bye!


	6. Doesnt ring any bells

Hey! Since I don't have writer's block I'm putting up another chappy! I own nothing. On with the fic!

START

It had been a few hours since that Seto guy had left crying. I really don't know why, though. I also got visited by another guy with hair like mine whose name is Yugi. He's still here, he just went to the bathroom. He's trying to make me remember, but remember what? He said something about showing me my deck. Deck of what? Oh, he's back.

*Normal POV*

"Hey Yami." Yugi said.

"Hi." Yami said.

"Do you remember duel monsters?" Yugi asked. Yami thought for a minute.

"No, sorry." Yami replied. Yugi sighed.

"It's okay. I knew before I asked, I just thought I'd try." Yugi forced a smile on his face. The doctor's had told him not to upset him too much, that he would respond better to kindness. "Would you like me to teach you?" Yugi asked.

"Sure!" Yami said, smiling. Yugi took out his deck, the one he and Yami had created together. Yugi riffled through his deck, trying to find a card that would trigger his memories. He smiled.

"This one should do the trick." He said.

"What?" Yami asked, confused. Yugi just smiled and held a card out to Yami. Yami's eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Aibou! I remember you!" He cried, and hugged Yugi. Yugi hugged him back.

"This is so great! Wait." Yugi said. He pulled away from the hug. "How much do you remember?"

"Um, you, the puzzle, duelist kingdom, battle city, everything up to the final duel and choosing to stay. And…that's about it." Yami said.

"You don't remember what happened afterwards?" Yugi said.

"No, I don't." Yami said.

"Maybe I know someone who can refresh your memories.

"Who?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Yugi said with a smile. "I'll be right back." He hopped off of Yami's hospital bed and ran out of the room.

"My strange hikari…" Yami said. He lied back on his hospital bed and decided to take a nap.

***

*Seto POV*

He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember ME! I saved him! And he doesn't remember me! Why!? I wiped a stray tear from my eye. I'd had a secret crush on Yami since I met him. Yugi walked out of Yami's room. I looked up at him. He was smiling.

"What? What did he remember?" I asked hesitantly.

"A lot." He said. "But not everything. He only remembers up to losing the final duel and choosing to stay."  
"You mean he doesn't remember…us?" I asked, pain seeping into my voice.

"No. He doesn't remember his suicide attempt, or you saving him."  
"Or his other three suicide attempts, or falling in love with me." I sighed. "He still hates me, now. He HATES ME!" I shouted, and slammed my head against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I can't even begin to try and understand how you feel." Yugi said. I snapped.

"You know what? Thank GOD! You always try and comfort people when you have no idea how their feeling! That works with your Yugi-tachi, but not me!" I looked at Yugi, and I stopped when I saw the look in his eyes.

"The tachi is no more." He said. "Joey is the only part of the tachi I talk to." He sighed. "But I thought maybe if you kissed Yami he'd remember what's happened."

"Oh. I'll try." I sighed. I can't apologize. I have a reputation! Anyways, I walked into the room to see Yami snoring lightly on the bed. I smiled despite myself. I guess the plan to bring his memories back were screwed. I know! I'll leave him a note with words that should trigger his memories. I grabbed one of the pieces of hospital stationary and a pen. I scrawled down my message, put it on his nightstand, and left. Yugi looked at me expectantly.

"He's asleep. I left him a message. If you don't mind, I should get back to Mokuba." I said. He nodded.  
"I understand. I'll call you if anything changes." I walked away from Yugi and out to my car. I sat down and shut the door. I stared up at the sky. "DOES ANYONE UP THERE LIKE ME?! WHY ARE YOU TORMENTING ME SO?!" I shouted, and rested my head against the steering wheel. What a long day.

END

Aw…forgetful Yami is breaking Kaiba's heart. Review please?


	7. The End!

This is the last chapter!! So sad, for Seto anyays.

START

Yami yawned and rolled over. He opened his eyes to blinding white. _Right. I'm at the hospital._ He glanced over at the couch, expecting to see his aibou there. Instead, he saw the sleeping form of…Kaiba. _What is __he__ doing here? Damn bastard is sleeping in my hospital room!_ A whimper came from the couch. _Bad dream? I wouldn't think of Kaiba being the type to get those._

"No." Came Kaiba's voice. Yami cocked his head, his face scrunching up in confusion. "You can't! You can't forget me! Everything! We had everything together…"

"Kaiba."

"Don't call me that!"  
"Kaiba." Yami's patience was wearing thin. "KAIBA!!" Kaiba rolled onto the ground with a loud thump.

"What?"

"Why the hell are you in my hospital room?"

"You really don't remember?" He sighed. Yami shook his head. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. But call me if one of two things happens. You remember, or you feel like jumping off a bridge." And he walked out of the room, not even waiting for an answer.

"Kaiba, you can be freaky sometimes." He whispered to himself. Yugi walked in.

"What's up with Kaiba?" He asked. Yami shrugged.

"He told me to call him if I wanted to jump off a bridge. Why the hell would I do that?" Yugi shrugged.

"Oh, he left you a note on your bedside table before." Yugi said. "You might just want to look at it." Yami grabbed the note off the counter and read it. He tore it into pieces.

"When do I get out of here?" He asked. "I'm sick of all this Kaiba crap." Yugi sighed. He picked the pieces of paper up.

"I'll go see." When he left the room, he put the pieces together. The note said:

'Yami,

Even if you don't, I'll still love you. Always.

Forever yours,

Seto'

END

AWWWWW!!! It broke my heart to write that! I love Seto!!!!!! I'm definitely thinking of doing a sequel, but that'll be in the future. Luv ya all! And just cuz the stories over, doesn't mean you can't review!!!  
Jamie :]


	8. AUTHOR NOTE THAT MAY MAKE YOU VERY HAPPY

_**You lucky ducks!**_

_**Anyone who reads this has the potential to cause a sequel to happen!**_

_**I'm trying to decide which stories to continue, and this story has a sequel n he making.**_

_**If enough people vote for it, there will be a sequel up in no time :D**_

_**So if you like this story, vote!**_

_**Peace, love and fanfiction,**_

_**Jamie**_


End file.
